Interlude
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor - Event between the time the game finishes as well as before the game starts. One-shot of Main Character before the game. (More than seven years gap of this story to the real game.) At the endless hallway, the Child of Man ran away from his guardians. The same ones who are under the mastermind of this tragedy they were all in. Now, Abel wants out.


_So... I was inspired by a Vocaloid's song lyric which I forgot it's name... Must be Biohazard, but I'm not so sure. Anyways, here is a one-shot of the main protagonist before the game itself. (Probably more than seven years is the gap of this story to the real game) Devil Survivor is not mine. If you haven't played the game, this will get confusing for you so... I'll place some things to remember. **HE/HIM/HIS**=is the same person. **They/them=**another person and **This=**is talking about the event which happened in the game if you finished the game. I'm sure there will be many interpretation on this but I'm sure its correct. I think. ^-^,_

* * *

_**You can scream as much as you want**_

The child ran, tears were streaming out of his eyes as he tried to escape his captors. The hallway was endless for the child, having short legs was a disadvantage here. Opening the doors were dangerous as well, especially when one doesn't know what lies behind the door. Running was the only way for him. However, the boy knew he was going to get caught. It was merely a matter of time before **they** would get him so... Why was he running? Obviously, the child sees this as his only chance to getting out even if his legs hurt. He doesn't want to stay here. He rather dies the most horrific way than continue staying here in this limbo.

He wants to go back to his own personal sanctuary and pretend this never happened. The endless sufferings, deaths, sacrifices - Everything needed to stop, but it won't because the event never even started and might never even end. As long as **HE** is alive, he will experience **this** simultaneously with no anesthesia. The event was inevitable. No one can hear him scream except for **them**.

_**I hear you loud and clear**_

Azure eyes blinked the tears away, deciding to look behind if **they** were still following him. **They** were and **they** have the intent to kill. The child ran again, hoping to see the exit of this never-ending nightmare. The doctors aren't here to help, they were never here to begin with. The police? There is no such thing as order in this domain so they never existed in the first place. Friends? They are the primary victims of this comedy. Why should **HE **allow them to help him when only he knows how to fix it? When everything was falling down the ground, the child had held out his arms in an attempt of catching it. The burden always rested on him and he knew only one thing that would come out from this...

_**The thought of being alone**_

This message that had etched in his mind ever since he was born. The moment his parents told him he was safe and loved, they were lying. They never knew what can happen in the future. **HE** knew and it made **them** come for him. He knew it was just a matter of time before **they** break him, but he won't. Even if the thought…

_**Fills you with fear**_

The world alters every time a decision is made. The possibilities were endless and yet he could only see the path of destruction waiting for him. He has to find another way to fix the problem created since who-knows-when. Who made the problem? The child never cared, he stopped caring after a long period of time pass by him. All he needed to do was fix it. It wasn't a matter of duty, but his only mean for salvation. There was no going back. He never planned on going back. The situation demanded itself to move back, not him. No one needed to know what was happening, this is a war between him and **them**.

_**We're going to end this war.**_

He can hear **HIM** stating as the sounds coming from behind were going louder, but the child no longer cared. He knew **this** had to end. This game which affected the lives of many. This event that paves way to an endless cycle of rebirth. He needed to stop this, it was going out of hand. Everyone was starting to remember, all of his loved ones might get hurt in this process. Destruction is not an option for the boy. He will never permit that, there has to be an alternate way towards this path.

_**Right here and now… Come**_

The voices were coming closer, hands reaching for the child's head. Fortunately, the child ducked just in time to lose mere strands of his violet-blue hair. A firm kick to the captors' legs and the child was at a head start of his run. The same method of escape used last time. Having the former moment shows a sign of equality between him and **them**. How wrong was he to do such a notion – causing the beginning to become the end.

"I won't let this go on anymore."

The child yelled while he ran, no longer caring if his detainers are holding out weapons, ready to smite him if he continues on with his thoughts of heresy. The child knew **they** wanted him. **They** needed him for **HIS** plans. Well, too bad. He wants out. He knows all the fallacies conjured by **HIM** and it won't work anymore. Depression and isolation? That is already a child's play for him. Imprisonment can't keep his thoughts out in the open, it only develops and strengthens the mind. All** HE** did was hasten the unavoidable.

"Cause I'm bringing..."

The end of the child's path began to glow, determination now emanating from his eyes. He couldn't feel his feet anymore and knew he was at his limits, but seeing the exit gave the child hope. As he pulls the door wider, he sees another beginning about to enfold once more. Just like every other time, but is he prepared now? He has to be. Who else can take this responsibility, but him? Buildings, lakes, mountains, and living creatures - Everything is starting to take shape, but this time will be different. For this time, the opportunity will not be given solely to **them**, not if he has a say towards the matter. Taking a deep breath, the child wants **HIM** to remember. Make sure **HE** remembers that he will bring **HIM** down. He will save everyone. And most of all, he will save himself. That he does not belong to **HIM **any longer.

"You down!"

Screaming at the top of his lungs, the child moved backward just in time to avoid his captors' grasps. Towards the door he goes, falling headfirst towards the world he so desired and despised. The door that led him to the new world, which he will now inhabit until Death has come to take him again. The clouds couldn't touch him, the sun wasn't that bright for him, he was dead after all. Not for long though, he knew he had a mission to do. A mission to save his sanity and soul. The child never really cared for the world, it was only tied to his soul. Saving the world meant saving himself, both fragile yet powerful creatures. He will break this cycle of life and death. He will break free from this insanity cast on him. He may be bound to **HIS** rules, but unwittingly, so has **HE** to his rules.

* * *

Opening his azure eyes, the child is awakened by the incident. With all the memories plugged into him, the child began to cry. The child who never really knew anything, knew everything and refused to acknowledge it. Having thought all his memories as a nightmare, the child stands up from his bed to seek comfort from his older figures. Checking in his parent's room, the child found no one inside. They weren't home. There is but one authority left in the house and the child didn't know where he could be. With each step made, the child trembled, tears continue to fall from his face and wet the sleeves of his shirt from the repetitive wiping he did to clear his line of sight. The child who seeks for just the warmth and shelter from any living being available finally reached the room where he heard soft tapping sounds.

"What is it Kazuya?"

Pushing the door open, the child asked if he can stay inside his older cousin's room for the night. Upon being questioned of his dream, the child became hesitant then unwilling to tell the shattered events of such a nightmare. Tears fell from his azure eyes as his request is turned down. The child moves one step closer and asked once more of another favor – that he receives a warm and safe embrace before he goes back to bed.

After a long and silent stare, the child is later seen asleep on his older cousin's bed, memories and goals slowly being tainted with new memories entering the child's mind. No one would ever know the secrets of the past kept within the depths of a child's mind, except for two people – himself and **HIM**.

Thus, the game has begun once more. Time ticks ever closer to the awaited date, everyone is going into their respective position. This time, will the child be ready for the final choice? The choice he told himself is the answer to breaking life and death when he was dead... Will he be able to remember it in time?

**Peaceful days have died...**

**Let's survive.**

* * *

I think I placed it in the right theme (I think ^^,) but tell me if you want more one-shots or if I have error on something. / ^o^ /


End file.
